


Newest Addition

by Batfamilyforever



Series: Spitfire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam will have serious sass, Corporal Punishment, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Not in every one shot, Sam and Dean will be very protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamilyforever/pseuds/Batfamilyforever
Summary: AU where Adam meets the family at a much younger age and get's a taste of Winchester life. John and Bobby are still alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been way too long. I am an awful person for being so lazy. Sorry! I am on spring break now so hopefully I can update most of them. Also, I know I keep adding new stories and not really updating. I am going to get on top of that.  
> This new story is related to my other favorite show in life; Supernatural. I have always loved that the show is family based and I personally really liked the character Adam. So this is the first in hopefully many one shots that will be more family based and be centered around him.   
> In this Adam, will be much younger and John and Bobby will still be alive. It will probably not follow the storyline of the show and Castiel will not be appearing. Sorry if anyone really wanted him too.  
> A/N: There will be corporal punishment in some of these ones shots. SO, IF YOU DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ! THANKS!  
> John- 40  
> Dean-18  
> Sam-14  
> Adam- 10

Classic rock music blared from a beautiful ’67 Impala as it sped down the road. Adam sat in the back seat with one of his newest family members as they left the only home he ever knew behind. Leaving behind the only family he ever knew.

It all started like any other Saturday. Adam was enjoying his mother’s company as she had finally gotten a day off. They spent all day watching movies, playing at the park, and they even went to get ice cream. 

Unfortunately, the real problems came at night. 

Adam woke with a start as he heard his mother scream. Jumping out of bed he quietly ran to her room to see something that came straight out a of a nightmare.   
There lying on the floor of her dark bedroom, was his mother and someone was leaning over her. It almost looked like it was eating her. Upon seeing such a sight Adam backed up until he hit the wall behind him. 

“Hey runt.” Adam was ripped from his flashback by his oldest brother. Weird to think he had brothers now. His father never once mentioned them. The oldest had short, military cut hair, green eyes, and was very muscular with a badass attitude. 

“Huh. What?” 

“Sammy asked if you were hungry?” Adam looked over to his other older brother who offered him a friendly smile. Now this one looked a lot more like dad, as he had the long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and was also well built for a kid his age. Adam had noticed that Sam was the nicer of the brother and tended to be a little more compassionate when interacting with Adam; Dean just tended to act like their father, not that he was as demanding as the oldest Winchester. 

“Nah. I’m good.” In truth Adam had not eaten since his mom died four days ago. 

After he bumped back into the wall behind him the creature finally noticed his presence and looked up from its meal. It had blood around its mouth as it stood up. It’s long fingernails covered in blood and it had canine like teeth. Before the creature could move any closer, the front door to their house was busted open and his dad rushed into the room to shoot the monster in the heart. With sheer dumb luck the creature got away as Adam didn’t move from his spot and continue to stare at his mothers body.

“Adam talk properly. Besides you have not eaten in days. So the next diner we see we will stop and grab something.” John ordered. Of course Adam was not used to seeing his father in hunter mode so the order went over the child’s head. 

“I said I wasn’t hungry. If you want food, I am not stopping you.” Adam glared at his father through the review mirror. Adam’s mother was never someone to demand anything from him, she was always so friendly and patient with her only child; being everything John Winchester was not.   
John looked up to meet the glare from his now youngest child head on. 

“You need to watch your tone little boy. I said we are stopping to get food and that means you are too. End of discussion.” Of course that was not enough for Adam. That stubborn demeanor and hard head was definitely something he inherited from the Winchester side. 

“Look John, I appreciated you saving my life and all but that doesn’t give you the right to boss me around all the time.” While Adam kept his glare focused in his father in the review mirror, he saw both of his brothers whip their heads around to their newest member with a look of shock on their face. No one talked to John Winchester like that; especially his children.

The glare staring back at Adam intensified. In truth it kind of scared Adam a little but he was not going to back down. He was done being afraid. Before the argument could go any further, Adam felt the rumbles of the road underneath the car as it pulled over. John turned to face the smallest of their group with the same intense stare as he pointed a finger.   
“ You had better change your attitude real quick or my hand will get to know your ass real well.” John growled at Adam. 

“What so you beat kids now?” Of course Adam’s mouth worked faster than his brain. This only comment only infuriated the oldest Winchester even more. Quickly Dean jumped in.   
“Dad, I think there is a diner not far from here and a sign a few miles back said best pie in the state. We should definitely go.” Dean casually stated, trying to distract his irritated father.   
The oldest and youngest of the Winchester clan continued to glared at each other for another minute before Adam huffed and looked away. Adam barely heard the sigh that came from Dean at having avoided a catastrophe. As John turned back around and pulled the car back onto the road. 

Adam spent the rest of the short drive to the diner in silence. Sam would occasionally ask him questions and after a few of not answering he just sighed and went back to his book. Dean and John were talking about sports or cars. 

Though this drive should have helped Adam calm down, it only elevated his frustration at his father and the situation. Before he knew it they were pulling up to some dinky diner where only the Dick’s in the Dick’s Diner sign worked. 

“Classy.” Adam rolled his eyes. Dean chuckled and Sam ruffled his hair, and John actually offered a small grin as they climbed out of the car.

A bell dinged as they walked in and over to the window corner booth. Adam slid in so John could sit right next to him, with Sam directly across from him and Dean across from John. The waitress walked over and Adam didn’t even bother picking up a menu as he truly was not hungry. The thought of food just made him think of his mom. How, even with all the time she worked, she made an effort to make as many meals as possible. Adam’s eyes began to water at that memory; not that he would ever cry in front of his hunter family. 

“Adam you better pick up that menu and have chosen something by the time the waitress gets back.” John didn’t even look at his kid as he gave the order. Adam just continue to stare at the closed menu. At this John turned to look at his youngest. 

“Adam.” There was the growl that was usually in in dad’s voice. 

“Like I said, I am not hungry. It’s not my fault you don’t listen.” Adam turned to glare at his 6’5 father with no fear. Before a fight that was sure to break could start, Sam jumped in. 

“Dad, he said he’s not hungry. He can eat when he feels like it.” John never turned around to face his middle child. 

“Actually, Sammy he cannot eat whenever he feels like because we are eating now and if he knows what’s good for him he will listen to his father and pick up the menu.” Adam could see the anger growing within his father but his child brain just didn’t care. 

“ A biological accident doesn’t make you my father you asshole!” Adam yelled the last work loudly enough that several people turned to look at them. Now Adam only really cursed once before and his mom washed his mouth out and promised to never did it again. Seeing how mad his dad looked maybe he should have kept that promise.

“That’s it.” John stood and dragged Adam from the booth by his upper arm. Adam was really confused on what was happening. The anger quickly leaving his body.   
“Dad wait, he doesn’t know better.” Dean tried to calm his raging father down from beating his baby brothers ass. They may not have known each other very long but they were brothers none the less and Dean protected his brothers. 

“Well he is about to find out.” John growled as he continued to drag his youngest out the door and to the Impala. Now clearly afraid, Adam spoke up.   
“ Dad. Where are we going?”

“ We are going to get you a little attitude adjustment.” John did not slow his pace as Adam practically jogged to keep up with his father’s long strides. Before Adam could ask any more questions John had opened the rear driver door and sat down before pulling the 10 year old between his knees. John sighed before looking seriously into a pair of baby blue eyes. 

“Son, I know you we haven’t spent numerous amount of time together before today and I am sorry about that. But do not think for one second that you will be getting away with talking to anyone like that. Especially me. Understand?” Adam nodded.

“I can’t hear your head rattling.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” Adam looked into his father’s eyes for any sign of what he wanted him to say. Adam knew that Dean and Sam called him sir sometimes, but there was no way Adam was doing that. 

“Yes dad I understand.” 

“ Good. Now let’s do a quick overview of my rules. You will speak to everyone, especially adults, with respect. you will listen to me and your brothers, every time. you will not go off on your own anywhere. you will not touch any of the weapons in the trunk until you have had the proper training. You will not curse at anyone. Lastly, the attitude will be nonexistent.” Adam was about to open his mouth in protest before his father cut him off. 

“I know there are a lot of rules, but that it to keep you safe. You have seen what we do Adam and it is very dangerous. Our lives are a matter of life and death.” The serious tone never once leaving John’s voice as he held his youngest chin in his hand. 

“ Okay dad.” 

“ Alright now that that is out of the way. Let’s wrap this up.” John moved to grab him and before Adam could ask what he was doing, the smallest Winchester was looking at the ground while across his dad’s lap. 

“Dad what are you doing?!” Adam tried to push himself off his dad’s lap. Not that he was an idiot, he knew what his father was about to do. But growing up, his mom had only ever swatted him twice in his entire life, and this was not something he wanted to experience. 

“ What does it look like. You are getting a spanking for the attitude and tantrum you gave in there.” As Adam continue to struggle John easily held him in place with an arm around his waist. Of course the more he struggled the angrier Adam got. 

“John you can’t do this!.” Adam yelped has a heavy hand fell on his backside. 

“ Another thing. You will call me dad or sir, no more of this John crap. I am your father and whether you like me or not you will show respect.” John never stopped the swats from falling as he gave this lecture. Adam was so distracted by the pain of his backside that he didn’t realize that it was a question. 

“Adam.” John gave an extra hard smack to get his son’s attention. 

“Yeah, okay!” Adam tried to keep his voice calm but it was so hard with a steel hand like John Winchester’s falling on your backside repeatedly. 

“Try again son.” John emphasized by moving to his sit spot. It was a whole new level of pain that Adam had never experienced before. 

“Yes, dad I understand. I’m sorry!” No longer being able to keep the tears from falling, the youngest Winchester let all the emotional turmoil from the past few days come crashing out. Giant sobs began to wreck his young body. Adam was so distracted by the emotional pain that he didn’t notice his father stopping until he was being held in a giant bear hug. 

“It’s alright. Everything is forgiven.” Adam leaned into his father’s warm chest as John rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

“I miss my mom.” Adam sobbed into his father’s chest. He heard a sad voice. 

“Me too kid. Me too.” They sat there for a few minutes as Adam regained composure before hearing his stomach let out a low grumble. Unfortunately, his dad seems to hear it too. 

“ So finally ready for food?” John chuckled as he ruffled Adam’s hair as his face turned red.

“Yes, please.” Father and son slipped out of the car and walked back to the rest of their family. Adam winced as he slid back into his side of the booth. Dean grinned at him.   
“So how did you enjoy your first taste of a John Winchester ass whopping?” 

“It sucked.” Adam snuck a look at his father, worried that he was going to get on him about the word. But the other three men at the table laughed just laughed before Sam ruffled his hair and Dean responded. 

“I think that’s why dad does it kiddo.” After Adam ordered some food and the family sat together and just talked to each other for a few hours. During all the questions and laughter, Adam realized that while he will never stop missing his mom, he would was glad to have his father and two new brothers to enjoy his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? Was it okay? Any ideas for possible other one shots?


End file.
